


The Game of Seduction

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine being naughty and Kagami being the angel (?) he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure why i wrote this but i enjoyed myself  
> *sweat*  
> and as usual english is not my first language so bare with me

He found himself staring at the body in front of him. He nearly choked because the skimpy swim suit does not really hide anything to anyone else’s imagination. It’s too tight and maybe it would burst--oh my god. But there’s no way right? His lean and hard frame was a sight to see and he is not difficult to miss due to his height, he is taller than most of the average Japanese men. Heck, he is even taller than him.

The tanned skin contrasted to the bloody-colored trunks he is wearing. His heart speed up and he swallowed. He wished he could drink the water gliding downwards in that body and lick --- oh stop it! he felt his face heat up spreading through his ears rivaling the color of his eyes. He was beyond embarrass but he couldn't look away.

The man in front of him raise his hands towards his blue locks but not touching his chest, neck and his lips sensually. He then bite his index finger and licked it slowly.

Kagami couldn't look away from his ministrations. He followed the hands with his vision and locked eyes with the blue orbs that is watching him like a predator. He shuddered when the man smirked lewdly at him. He stepped back and the man slowly approach him like a beast cornering his prey. The animalistic urge to run is too strong so he tripped but an arm caught his waist and pulled him towards a muscled body. 

“Like what you see Taiga¬¬—” Aomine sang with a voice, a mixture of honey and poison. He then leaned towards the tiger and licked the corner of his mouth. Kagami could no longer handle the heat and he felt his eyes in the back of his head and pass out with a laughter as his background.

Kagami woke up hours later, he looked around and was confused as to why was he asleep in a broad daylight when he should be surfing and swimming in the beach, this after all a vacation. He then heard a roaring laughter outside his room and Momoi scolding Aomine. He remembered the bastards action and narrowed his eyes in annoyance . He began formulating a plan with vengeance. Two can play this game and he will beat Aomine in his game.

\--Thus the game of seduction began—

 

 **BONUS**  
Aomine has known Kagami long enough to tell that he won’t keep quiet on the matter and is forming a reprisal. Kagami is not someone to be easily dominated and will fight even if he’s going down. With a glee, he smirked and licked his lips. Things are moving according to his plan.  
“Ughhh! Dai-chan you’re scary! Kagamin is – ”Satsuki exclaimed but he didn’t listen to her and walks towards the room of the red head. Anticipation and sensual urge coursing in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> well Kagami might be a trickster but Aomine is the embodiment of evilness  
> after writing this i had this urge to eat some chocolate  
> nice and dark  
> XD


End file.
